<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning like Fire and Ice by Cherrypie55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750440">Burning like Fire and Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie55/pseuds/Cherrypie55'>Cherrypie55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vault Era one shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Self-Harm, The Vault (Doctor Who)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie55/pseuds/Cherrypie55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Now her idea wasn’t quite up to her usual ‘queen of evil’ standards but she was very limited on resources down here in the vault. '</p><p>Missy tries to manipulate the Doctor.</p><p>Part of my Vault Era series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Twelfth Doctor/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vault Era one shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burning like Fire and Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she sat in an armchair in the centre of the vault, with a book she'd read cover to cover twice in the past week alone, Missy was loath to admit she was lonely.</p><p> The Doctor visited her once a week now, he brought her a package of food to last the week, though she never bothered to eat it all, and stayed to share a meal with her. It had been this way since the incident with her wrist. The one neither of them spoke about. It was better than before when she was alone all the time, the egg came to check on her daily too, though she never spoke to him she would glare menacingly to try and get a reaction.  Sometimes he was startled which made her smile. <em>I used to make such beautiful speeches </em>Missy thought to herself<em> knew just the right words to terrify anyone in the universe. </em>She sighed<em> now I'm reduced to psychotically staring at a cyborg hoping for a cheap jump scare. It’s just so boring</em>. </p><p><br/>
She wished the Doctor would visit her more, at least he was marginally more interesting than the cyborg. She didn't talk to him much either but he would tell her stories. Of his life as a teacher, this fact always made her roll her eyes <em>like he's qualified to teach,</em> of the people he would meet, sometimes he would even complain about the struggles of living in a linear fashion. </p><p><br/>
“You never did like to stay in one place too long dear.” She would reply.</p><p><br/>
It was as Missy was sat in that armchair, head back, eyes closed, that a dull ache in her wrist gave her an idea. She grinned to herself. </p><p><br/>
It had been at least a year, the vault made it difficult to keep track of time even for a time lady, since the ‘incident’. Although it wasn't broken her wrist never had healed quite right and she still felt the occasional twinge of pain from it. Missy quite liked it, it reminded her of that night when the Doctor had looked after her. Now her idea wasn’t quite up to her usual ‘queen of evil’ standards but she was very limited on resources down here in the vault. </p><p><br/>
Over the next few days she finalized her plan. The premise being that the Doctor had looked after her before when she was injured and Missy knew him well enough to know he couldn’t resist helping those in need. <em>Always has been a flaw of his</em> she thought. So all she needed to do was find a way to get injured and voila the Doctor would have to give her attention. If it was bad enough he’d even need to check on her daily like when he was changing the bandages and applying a healing ointment for her wrist. </p><p><br/>
Now the only problem left was how to do it. The vault was purposely stripped of dangerous objects for this very reason, she didn’t even have a bathtub in case she tried to drown herself<em> it's barbaric really, not even allowing me a bath.</em> Missy sighed dramatically to the empty room. She had a shower of course for hygiene purposes but that wasn’t the same. Missy shook her head violently trying to get her mind back to the problem at hand. </p><p><br/>
It was on the Doctor’s weekly visit that the final piece of the puzzle fell into place. He knocked at the door of the vault and asked her to get inside the containment field, as Missy made her way to the raised platform that marked it out it hit her how stupid she had been. <em>Idiot girl! You've been around the Doctor so long it’s made you stupid, how did you forget</em> she internally scolded herself. She was standing inside a giant weapon! She ran her hand close to the field feeling the heat and buzzing electricity coming from it and smiled. But how to do it? She couldn't just throw herself at the containment field that would make the Doctor angry if he thought she was trying to escape. </p><p><br/>
As they spent the evening together Missy had a niggling feeling that maybe manipulating the Doctor into paying her attention was ‘wrong’. Or not exactly what he would call ‘good’ anyway,<em> he should spend more time with me then! He's with those student humans all week it's not fair</em> she argued with her own thoughts.</p><p><br/>
Missy waited two more days before putting her plan into action. It was when the egg was doing his daily check on her, Missy decided that it was best not to do it in front of the Doctor himself because he'd probably pick up on her plan, whereas the egg just got in and out as quick as possible. She got inside the containment field as she was asked and began dancing a solo waltz around the footprint of it. The cyborg looked at her warily as he began doing his daily checks on the vault, Missy grinned and began humming a rendition of humpty dumpty as she twirled round faster and faster. Humpty himself hurried through his tasks and made to leave the vault, she knew she had to make her move now if she was going to do it. Missy steeled herself as she twirled faster than before, her waltz devolving into a strange form of ballet, she moved with every spin closer and closer to the stairs that marked out the containment field, <em>three</em> she span<em> two</em> and again <em>one</em> she reached the stair. The speed of her spin launching her down the step, her ankle twisting beneath her, directly into the containment field.</p><p><br/>
The pain was worse than Missy had anticipated. She screamed as the blue light captured her mid spin and held her for what felt like an eternity as it burnt her, it was like electricity and fire and ice all at once, before it repelled her like a magnet. Missy collapsed to the floor like a ragdoll. She heard humpty gasp, she smelt her own burnt clothes and flesh, she tasted her own blood, she saw the vault the open as the egg rushed away and she felt ... happy. <em>He's coming</em> she thought <em>the Doctor will fix the broken ballerina,</em> she smiled. <em>He's coming</em>, she thought again as the room faded to black.</p><p> </p><p>All Missy could hear was ringing. The pain was still there, so much pain. She felt her body leave the floor, forcing her eyes open a crack she saw the Doctor, somewhere deep inside she registered his arms supporting her, carrying her. But the effort of opening her eyes proved too much and once again Missy's world faded to nothing.</p><p><br/>
The next time she jolted into consciousness with a gasp of pain. Body sitting bolt upright as if by magic. Eyes wide she stared at the Doctor who was standing to her right<em>, what did you do?</em> She thought unable to speak aloud. Before just as suddenly falling back into the abyss.</p><p><br/>
The third time wasn’t nearly as dramatic. <em>Shame</em> Missy thought. The pain was less now, she really hadn’t expected it to hurt quite that much, but her plan had worked the Doctor had come and .. done what exactly? Her previous bout of consciousness came to mind. What had he done to her? Slowly she opened her eyes and found she was in her bed in the vault, <em>I thought he might have taken me to the tardis at least</em> she sighed. The lights were low but she could see his form slumped in a chair beside her seemingly asleep. Missy tried to stretch her body out but was met by searing pain, she grunted in response trying to look down at herself to assess the damage. </p><p><br/>
“Missy?” the Doctor's voice sounded weird. </p><p><br/>
She turned her head slightly to look at him as he moved closer to her bed.</p><p><br/>
“You're awake?” it was like he was asking a question.</p><p><br/>
“Clearly.” She replied, her voice sounded thick and croaky in her own ears.</p><p><br/>
“It's been four days Missy. I was beginning to wonder...” he trailed off looking down to the ground.</p><p><br/>
<em>Four days? I wasn’t supposed to be unconscious for four days! I was supposed to get a little zap, ouch poor Missy, the Doctor comes running spends a few days with me and realises he wants to visit everyday! It's really not that difficult! </em>
</p><p><br/>
“What happened? Nardole said you were dancing then just hit the containment field?” the Doctor asked.</p><p><br/>
“I slipped.” Missy gave her rehearsed answer.</p><p><br/>
“Why were you messing about near the containment field in the first place!” he snapped “Did you not think about what could happen if you touched it? It's Time Lord technology Missy I can't heal you. I tried .. I ..” he faltered then, his anger fading. “I didn't save you from execution to watch you kill yourself.” He said so quietly she barely heard it.</p><p><br/>
“I wasn't trying to kill myself.” Missy answered honestly.</p><p><br/>
“Well your little ‘slip’ has left you with burns over sixty percent of your body, a fractured ankle and ten percent reduced organ function.” His eyes burned into hers, a look on his face that she couldn't quite figure out.</p><p><br/>
Pain flared inside her again and this time she couldn't hold back the small whimper that left her lips. The Doctor reached out and gently squeezed her hand. </p><p><br/>
“It was an accident.” She said, <em>I didn’t mean to get this hurt</em> is what she really meant.</p><p><br/>
His thumb stroked across her hand soothing her. It was what she had wanted, his undivided attention. He'd been by her side for the past four days yet she didn’t feel pleased she felt .. guilty? He looked almost haunted. She understood what the weird looks were now, his concern for her radiating off of him. Missy felt sick. She swallowed hard, forcing the rising bile back down her throat. </p><p><br/>
“It's time for you to have more pain relief.” The Doctor said “That's probably the reason you woke up.” He let go of her hand and moved a few feet away.</p><p><br/>
From her position Missy could see a small medical station had been set up with supplies from all different planets. She watched as the Doctor filled a syringe with a vivid blue liquid. </p><p><br/>
“We'll need to change your dressings soon as well but I'll let this kick in first.” He said holding the syringe up for her to see.</p><p><br/>
He walked towards her left side, she looked down and saw an Earth style cannula attached to her left hand, he injected the blue liquid into the port. She felt a rush of icy relief as the liquid rushed through her veins.</p><p><br/>
Missy sighed, her mind beginning to fog.</p><p><br/>
“Who's we?” She asked, remembering his previous statement.</p><p><br/>
“Nardole has been helping me change your dressings and apply a burn cream. It's helping, slowly.” The Doctor answered.</p><p><br/>
“Can't you do it yourself?” She asked.</p><p><br/>
“Sixty percent of the body is a lot of bandages, it will go a lot quicker if I have help.” He stated matter-of-factly.  Putting the syringe back on the makeshift medical table.</p><p><br/>
“Doctor?” Missy spoke his name quietly “I assume I'm naked under this sheet?” gesturing to the thin cover.</p><p><br/>
“I couldn't exactly treat you with a corset still on Missy. I can get you new clothes when you're feeling better okay?” he sat back in the chair by her side.</p><p><br/>
Missy paused. She wasn’t embarrassed, she liked her female body.  But it was bad enough the Doctor seeing her this way, so vulnerable, she couldn’t bare the cyborg as well.</p><p><br/>
“Please can you just do it?” She sounded timid “I don't want him to see.”</p><p><br/>
“Okay.” The Doctor agreed after a pause.</p><p><br/>
Missy wasn’t sure if he understood why or not but it didn’t matter.</p><p><br/>
“Will you sit with me a while?” She asked, the pain relief making her feel slow and heavy now.</p><p><br/>
“I haven't left in four days Missy. I'm not going anywhere.” He responded with a sigh.</p><p><br/>
Missy slowly held out her hand towards him. The Doctor hesitated a beat before taking it gently. She smiled. Her drug clouded brain not quite remembering why it made her feel guilty. Her eyes grew heavier and heavier as she was pulled back into a painless slumber. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>